SAW devices are used for example as bandpass filters in conjunction with electronic circuits. A typical known SAW device comprises a rectangular substrate of quartz on the surface of which are formed metal electrodes. These electrodes can be connected to a circuit by appropriate leads. The substrate is mounted upon a metal support to which it is bonded by an organic adhesive. The organic adhesive is usually formed round the end of the substrate to act as an acoustic absorber to reduce acoustic reflections from the end faces of the quartz. The use of metal mounted packages is not practical for thick film circuit boards with surface mounted components. It is possible to laser drill mounting holes in the thick film board for these metal packages but this is expensive. An alternative would be to mount the SAW device directly on the board using an organic adhesive. However, a problem with organic adhesive is that they emit gases, such as chlorine and water vapor, which can adversely affect the circuit with which the SAW device is being used as well as the device itself. For this reason in the past SAW devices has to be packages separately from the circuits with which thet are being used.